


Dysphasia

by Squashinyourbag



Series: OT3/ Eruri Modern au [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I mean ot3, Multi, help i can't tag lol, patient! Pieck, physio! Hange, physio! Levi, polyamory?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squashinyourbag/pseuds/Squashinyourbag
Summary: Hange has trouble communicating their feelings but the two people they have feelings for understand them perfectly fine.
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoe/Pieck, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë
Series: OT3/ Eruri Modern au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dysphasia

**Author's Note:**

> Mobuhanpieck + v teeny tiny mentions of eruri.  
> Modern au. 
> 
> Disclaimer: it’s been five years since I last “practiced”, so I’m sorry if this is far from accurate. (To all the Physios out there, I sincerely apologize for this 😭) Do not imitate Hange (and maybe Levi to a certain extent?) in this fic, please. Also all of them will be slightly ooc here lol.
> 
> I chose the title because Hange has problems speaking when it comes to Moblit and Pieck. 👉😉👉Lol I know I should just stick to writing instead of making jokes.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It all started when they had a referral for a patient with Spinal Cord Injury.

Hange BREATHES anything that’s got to do with neurological Physio (don’t get them wrong), but SCI’s not their cup of tea (they didn’t attend that particular lecture in college cause they were preparing for midterms). So they decided to hand over the case to their coworker. They know he’s not gonna agree to it 100%, but they bet their entire salary he’s gonna take it after this conversation.

“You fucker. You know I have a lot on my plate right now are you trying to kill me.” The gremlin wouldn’t agree of course, but they got an ace up their sleeve.

“Okay look Levi, you know this isn’t exactly my forte. I can swap a patient with you?” He glares on. “Oh, I can get you the hot mechanic’s number. The blond guy who works at Mob’s?” He paused. (and blushed?)

“...”

“...Fine. I’ll swap you the one with the stinky feet and the loud wife.”

“What?! NOOO LEVI!!!”

———————

“Good morning, wake up Han.” A soft voice said as he kissed their cheek. They grumbled and made no move to get up but a few light kisses and gentle head pats later, they finally decided to get up.

“Morning Burrito. Thank you for waking me up as usual.” Giving him a bear hug as thanks, they cuddled for a few minutes before going down for breakfast.

Hange and Moblit have been together ever since high school, when Hange decided it was a good idea to put a “small amount” of cesium in a bucket of water. For science, of course. They didn’t know the poor boy was passing by the courtyard, when all of a sudden they heard a loud shriek after doing the deed. A month of suspension and a few minor injuries later (fortunately neither of them were severely hurt from the incident), they became best of friends and eventually during college they confessed their feelings for each other (it was mostly incoherent babbling on Hange’s part, but Moblit somehow understood and said that their feelings are mutual).

“No way! You made omelette!? You shouldn’t have...” Years and years after being together, Moblit still manages to do something sweet for his dear Hange, like making their favourite food. They don’t show it enough, but deep down Hange appreciates all he’d done for them and believes in their heart that they cannot live without this precious man.

“Yeah, it’s an apology for not being able to drive you to work today. I’ll have a later shift ‘cause the guys at the shop said there might be a scheduled power outage in the morning.”

“Aww darling, you don’t have to worry ‘bout it. It’s not like I love you for being able to drive me everyday.” A quick kiss on the cheek. “But thanks a lot for this, I won’t waste any morsel!” They proclaimed before gobbling up their food.

“Hange! Calm down, the food won’t go anywhere.” He said as they passed them a glass of water.

Well, Moblit also loves Hange no matter how other people perceive them as “loud” and annoying, he will gladly go back to the time where they dropped that chuck of metal in the bucket just to meet them again, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

________________

“Morning Hange! You’re surprisingly early today.” Their intern Nifa greeted them when they walked past the reception area. Only she has the balls to talk to them like that way early in the morning.

“Mornin’. Had to commute ‘cause my ride’s working later-er. An’ I dun wanna waste money riding a cab so… Anyway, coffee first, speak later.” They creeped over the staff room while mumbling, still half-asleep. They’re so used to getting a ride from their boyfriend they think commuting is hell on earth.

After having four cups of coffee, they shouted at their interns, “Oh crap, forgot my keys. Hey Keiji, Nifa, didja see Levi?!” All the other interns stared curiously.

“Uhhhh, I think he went out. He’s treating a patient right now.” The former replied from across the room, he and Nifa seemingly used to their clinical supervisor’s antics.

“This early!? He never treats anyone this early. Must be someone special.”

“Oh yeah, he was cursing while getting stuff, something about switching patients.” Sasha, Levi’s intern, added. They flinched. Must be the lady they were supposed to treat instead of him.

“Crap. Sasha, please lemme know when he comes back thanks!”

Speaking of the devil, the little imp marched through the pantry area. “Hange, can you keep quiet even for a damn minute? I can hear your annoying voice from the hospital entrance. Sasha, please make sure Connie doesn’t do anything stupid.” Sasha mock-saluted as her supervisor starts to plug his ears.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiii! I need your help pleaseeeeee! I forgot my keeeeeeeys and Mob ain’t home ‘til late ass in the morning...” They wailed like a mourning whale, making all the staff and interns either laugh or sigh in exasperation.

“Jesus... Hange it’s way too early to deal with you. Text Mob and I’ll go grab it at lunch break. You owe me a fucking drink for this.”

“Thank youuuuu! I love youuuuuu!” They said as they blowed him air kisses.

The shorter fake gagged. “Yeah yeah whatever. By the way. I brought Pieck here since she wanted to see what the rehab unit looks like. She’s with Connie. That brat better not do anything stupid.” He mumbled as he begins to make some tea.

“Okay, time to meet this patient of yours that I missed out on!” They proclaimed as they went back to the lobby.

Levi’s two interns stood talking between a lady on a wheelchair, seemingly unbothered despite the two comedian’s lil’ impromptu skit. If they know any better, those two are better off being successful in the comedy showbiz industry.

“Oh! Professor Zöe! It’s so nice to see you. I’m Pieck Jäeger.” The lady suddenly interrupted and introduced herself, breaking Hange’s daydreaming. They noticed she subtly tried to lift herself off but realized she can’t.

Jäeger? “Wha-? Oh, yeah. Yes. Um. Please call me Hange, not even my students call me “professor” haha. Er, have we met before?” They said confusedly as they shook her hand. The lady just smiled.

“Eren Jäeger’s your student in one of the subjects you teach? The boy with the brown hair and green eyes?” Ah, that one who’s always had too much sugar (not that they can talk). No wonder that last name sounded familiar. “He wouldn’t shut up about how you’re “the only professor that knows what they’re talking about and doesn’t suck.” Yep, that one alright.

“Oh please, he’s just exaggerating. I just love learning so much about the brain, and now I just wanna rant all about it to poor unsuspecting collage students.” They joked, trying to hide the fact that they’re flustered.

“I have never seen Eren so interested about something in particular. Believe me, you’re doing a good job.” She giggled.

She giggled? That’s…cute. She’s cute? They thought.

“Um. Thank-thank you. At least now I know one student is at least actually listening to me during lectures, that’s reassuring.”

“I would.” Pieck nonchalantly announced, surprising the bespectacled Physio.

“Is that so? R-really? Um, good to know. Thanks? Err, I better get going. My interns might be. Um, looking for me. It’s nice meeting you Ms. Jäeger.”

“Please just call me Pieck. And it’s also nice meeting you Hange.” She replied as she waved at her.

Hange would never have thought in a million years that their weirdly excitable student Eren Jäeger would have an older sister like Pieck. Calm, lady-like, cute. Wait, cute? More like mysterious and pretty. Wait. No, they shouldn’t think of things like that, well. It’s all just a harmless crush, right?

Right.

————————

At first, it was just brief greetings whenever they go to the neuro ward, then going there during their break time, making excuses like forgetting their notes or apparatus at the nurse’s station, then when Pieck was well enough to go down to the rehab unit, they had a lot of time in the world to talk about everything and anything under the sun.

They love Moblit so much ever since the beginning of time yet this woman managed to pique their interest.

They’re so fucking screwed.

————————

They can hear Levi’s voice in the staff room talking to one of his interns.

“Jean. The patient got admitted not very long ago, it’s way too early to start ambulation.”

“I know sir, but she told me she just wanted to get motivated on walking again.”

“I understand you want to sympathize with the patient, but it’s too early to get her to that. Now you don’t want her to fall and injure herself, do you?” A shake of the head. “Exactly. We’ll figure another way of motivating her, yeah?” A smile and a nod. “Okay you can go now, I’ll let you off with a warning this time because nothing happened. But do me a favour and ask Marco out instead of getting distracted and staring at him all the time.”

“...Yes sir, thank you sir.” The poor guy said as he sighed and walked out.

“A warning? You’re going soft, short-stack. Did you get laid within the past few weeks?” Hange wiggles their eyebrows at Levi.

“What? What. No! Fuck no I didn’t.” He spluttered. (Would’ve been funnier if he was drinking something) They just stared at him. “…Well, I finally talked to him face to face when I went to Mob’s. Might go for coffee tomorrow… ”

“Aww fuck yeah babe! You finally grew some, proud of yah bitch.” They slapped his back harder that they probably should’ve. “Oh yeah, how’s it going with Pieck?”

“She’s been doing great. Never missed a session, always motivated, and we might get her to fit into some orthoses soon, depends. Why’d you ask, I thought you’re not interested.”

“Yeah well, about that...”

“What? Don’t tell me you regret switching with me? I mean sir smell-a-lot can be a real pain, don’t blame you there...”

“No, no! That’s not it man. What I wanna say—“

“Levi! Pieck’s here! She wants to ask you something and the interns are on lunch break.” Petra the receptionist calls from behind the door.

In the corner of his eye, he can see four-eyes subtly jumping on their seat and getting flustered. Wait...

“Uh. I thought your guys’ session is over. Why’s she here?” They asked nervously.

“Well she got dizzy during exercise the first time this morning, so she got kinda scared. Fucking Connie probably pushed her more than usual. Silly brat’s gonna get a demerit from me. I reassured her it’s going to be okay but she might wanna ask more about that. Why are you so fidgety?”

“Huh? Who me? Huh, I’m not, what’re you saying? I’m-I’m not. Just your imagination.”

“Hmm. Well, excuse me my patient needs me. But when we get a drink after work, you better be prepared to answer my questions.”

__________________

“So. You have a crush on my patient.” A couple hours later, Hange and Levi are sitting on a corner booth of their favourite bar, drinks in hand. The shorter is currently interrogating his friend.

“Erm. Well, yes. Look Levi—“

“Does Moblit know?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. They downed their drink and asked for another one.

“No not yet. But—“

“Zöe.” Levi rarely calls them by their last name, only when he’s really pissed at them.

“For fuck’s sake Ackerman, lemme finish. Okay fine, I have a crush on her and he doesn’t know. Yet. But! It will only remain a crush, nothing more. She’s a patient and I don’t do patients. I will tell Mob later after we get home, then we shrug and laugh about it. End of story. I really am grateful as your best friend that you care about my “relationship problems” but I’ll be fine, Levi.” They said all in one go and gulped their drink like they’ve just ran a marathon.

“...I know. Sorry for being such a nosy bitch. I just care about you and Mob ‘cause you’re my only friends and were there when I needed it the most. So yeah.” He downed his now lukewarm drink in one gulp. ”I think we had enough drinks for today, I’m getting sentimental and shit now.”

“Yeah, we ain’t in college anymore, partying like freaks but still alive and kicking the next day. Also your lover boy might kill me if I get you wasted.” They snickered.

“Fuck you, he’s not my lover—“

“Yes, not YET. But eventually you’ll jump his bones, I know it.” They cackled as they grab their phone in their bag. He gives his scariest death glare ever but doesn’t say anything. “Wanna hitch a ride with me and Mob?”

“Nah, I’m good bruh, my house’s just a couple blocks away from here. Plus the rat bastards ‘round here know better than to gang up on me.” Hange stood up to pay and waited outside for Moblit to show up.

That talk with Levi somehow reassured them that these feelings for the woman were nothing but just infatuation, but why does something feel weird?

——————

“Thanks for picking me up even though you had a late shift.” _You gotta tell him._

“No worries love. It’s unusual for you and Levi to drink after work? Weekends are more your thing now?” He asked, concerned.

“Oh. I owe him a drink after delivering my keys. Also he finally asked Winnie out!” _Crap, wrong. Let’s try that again._

“That’s good. I was expecting Erwin to ask him out first, but I’m glad they’re not skirting around each other anymore… Is everything okay?” He asked when he noticed them spacing out.

_Fuck, why can’t I say it, it’s just a fucking crush._ “Yep. So how’s work?”

He still wasn’t sure what’s going on but he decided to concede for now. “It’s been alright until Reiner made a scene in the break room ‘round closing time.”

“Huh, what happened?” They asked, genuinely curious. The guy’s usually seemed unfazed by anything so that’s new.

“He found out Bert was flirting with Annie, their other friend. He was really pissed off about it. I mean I would be too if it was me.” _Wait. Oh. Shit._

“...I hope they’re alright though?” They nervously wondered. For Bertholdt and maybe for themself.

“They’re not talking except when it’s work-related. It’s awkward but I don’t blame Reiner.” He shrugged and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Yikes. Now they’re really fucking screwed. Welp.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys have a lot of questions about this world and relationships between people. They may probably be discussed in the next chapter OR an eruri spinoff? Haha. Can’t not write my fave otp. 
> 
> Also, pls google what does happen when you combine caesium and h2o. It’s kinda fun watching unstable alkali react with water lol. 
> 
> You can catch me lurking at Twitter @Yukinotama13. :)


End file.
